thursday_questersfandomcom-20200213-history
Eulevend
Eulevend An aesthetically unappealing continent, with large marshlands to the northwest, ancient forests and large scattered mountains but despite this the people of the continent still lead full lives and have made this place home, this place was hardest to reestablish after the battle, as the terrain was tough to build on and thus the continent looks a lot less developed in comparison to the other kingdoms Towns cities and other settlements Zaramunz the labarynthian city: the capital city of Eulavend, an ancient city once populated by the people of the old kingdom, who abandoned it long ago The city itself is a large network of twisting streets and large caverns, that lead to further mining areas, many structures of the old kingdom have been incorporated into the architecture of this city thus making it a historically accurate depiction of the old kingdom. The city is known for the rare gems and minerals that can be mined here, it is also known for its great seats of learning as many ancient texts and artefacts were found here when the dwarven lord settled here in the new age. There is also a large temple here dedicated to the Goddess of the earth who is worshipped as to continue to receive their blessings. Rottweap: The village of rotweap is a village built in the marshes, buildings and walkways suspended on beams and platforms as to not get dirty and covered in parasites and leaches, rotweap gains its name from the rot that happens to the beams of the buildings due to muddy warter and weap because the smell of the marshes is enough to make the eyes water. It is a shady almost lawless hub, where thieves and thugs run rampant There is not much to see here so passing through is usually recommended but if you wish to stay at the shady tavern be their guest, just make sure you hold your belongings close. Southern settlement: A group of nomadic peoples who collaborated to create a settlement of peoples in the northen tundras already being adept at fighting the harsh environments of the continent, they are very well suited to living in the freezing temperatures, united under the guide of a shaman who speaks with the spirits, they live a quiet and simple life with an understanding that the king recognise them as a settlement in his kingdom and they receive as many rights as any other citizens, they send traders to market in bigger cities and are mainly fishermen and miners should they be so lucky as to find deposits in the surrounding mountains. Eriand: A small city built into a marshy forest, populated mainly by Wood-elves and Grugach, a quiet community that keeps itself to itself, built high into the trees as to not be subject to the nasty creatures down below. They are not found of intruders and many who venture too close to their city are usually met with drawn arrows, however if you can convince them you are friend and not foe, you will get to experience all that their primitive yet noble city has to offer Orwood: A Town North west of Zaramunz known for fishing and trade, it is a large port town and many ships from all over the world will dock at this town to trade here and to send traders out towards the bigger cities and towns also blessed by surrounding forests, they have a large logging industry most of the furniture and homes are made of the wood they cut down here and their craftsmen are highly sought out all over the world to commission beautiful pieces. Other features of the continent The Narazig Peaks: A tall and long mountain range that runs from west to east dividing the tundras of the north and the forests and marshes of the south It is said that the entrance to an old Giants city is hidden here, all though no one has dared to investigate, the treasures are said to still be at the centre waiting to be claimed by any adventurer who is brave enough The Emerald swamps: A large area of marshlands in the north west of the continent many small settlements can be found here mostly full of wood-elves and lizard folk, the swamps are dangerous housing all kinds of disgusting creatures and parasites, it is very dangerous to wander the marshes alone, a lot of the water is toxic. Temple to Kurazal: An old decaying temple in the marshes, used by the ancient people long ago, no one knows what it was or is for exactly, but many have explored it and few have returned, and any who have returned have frantically ranted about the "Horrors that lurk inside" Groups and Organisations The Order of Tranquillity: An order of monks whose monastery resides at the top of the lone mountain at the east of Eulevend, the monastery houses some of the wisest and strongest monks in all of the world and as such is a place where many people go to start their training or to continue it studying under the masters whose main principles teach peace, discipline and control over ones own life force. All are welcome in the order but few have what it takes to go on to complete their training and become masters, many students have died never completing their training due to the rigorous and intense trials a student must go through The leader of the monastery is an air gensai named master Guāngxù an old and wise master of the way of the four elements who has taught many students and has lead the monastery against corruption and towards peace. The luthiers: Similar to a missionary group, The Luthiers exist to spread joy and knowledge through music, they have established some bases all throughout the continent however their main base of operations is in the capital city where they can influence the peoples of the city and inspire them. these peoples are also a very long standing trading company who while on their travels accompany or even act as traders to move goods all around the continent using their bases as trading posts and places for traders to safely rest for the night. Trading with the other kingdoms of the world making them a very influential organisation not just in Eulevend but the whole world. The leader of the Luthiers is none of than Amelia Coranarya, a half-elf and a very well known bard whose ideals are to spread education and good will with her stories of her old adventuring days and through her songs and dance, a truly kind and noble woman beloved by many. The Shamans of Rot: A group of Shamans and druids who live in the emerald swamps who use the mutated creatures and plants in their experiments and alchemy, connecting to the spirits of things that have died in the swamps and using them as guides through the marshes, they wish to know what exactly has caused the swamps to have the properties they do. There is no one leader of their group, as all are welcome to come and study and experiment alongside them, however people tend to mistake them for witches and necromancers who wish to harness the swamp for evil intentions, although for some this is the case.